


all bark

by serenityblues



Category: GOT7
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!JB, Bottom!Mark, Hand Jobs, Hints of asphyxiation, M/M, but how many lil chaps will that last? ;), cause it's kinda sorta fucking hot, cause why not up it a notch for chap 2 heh, hint: not many, i let go for chap 3, it's short and i'm sorry, slightly sub!jaebum if you into that sort of thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityblues/pseuds/serenityblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

"Not rooming with Yugyeom?" Jaebum asks, door closing behind him with a click. The hotel room is spacious, decorations trimmed in a pale gold, and the drawn curtains on the other side hint at a grand view of the city's downtown. It's quite nice, but then again such commodities are no longer luxuries for them.   
  
Jaebum leans against the wall of the small halfway, watching Mark walk towards him with a grin on his face. He grins back, feeling his hand pull at the drawstring of his black sweats.    
  
"I work hard to make it here and all you want is my dick," Jaebum murmurs. He still fists his hand in Mark's hair though, brings the other to rest against the curve of Mark's hips. Mark's lips are on Jaebum's neck, hot and demanding and if he sucks any harder he is definitely going to leave a bruise, so Jaebum yanks his head back, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss, smiling into it when he bites Mark's lower lip and earns himself a faint moan.   
  
"You complaining?" Mark whispers, pulling the knot of the drawstring undone, reaching a searching hand in and making Jaebum gasp into his mouth when it closes around his dick. Mark stares into his glassy, lust filled eye with a wide grin, giving a long hard tug that has Jaebum reeling from the sensation and pressing his face into the pale column of Mark's neck.   
  
"Fuck," Jaebum breathes, feeling his cock throb in the circle of Mark's fingers, body working on it's own as he walks forward and presses Mark roughly against the bathroom door, so hard he hears the loud thud resonating in his ears, then cants his crotch into Mark's palm, searching desperately for more friction. He can feel precum pooling at the tip, dripping down the side of his dick and smearing against the fabric of his boxers. Mark reaches his free hand forward and pull Jaebum closer, so close he could feel the ridge of Mark's erection pressing firmly against the inside of his thigh.   
  
"You are all bark and no bite, Jae." Mark pumps agonizingly slowly - up, down, up, _down_ , _up -_  feeling Jaebum's mouth fall open against his neck. He teasingly dips his nail into the slit of Jaebum's cock, kissing his temple as Jaebum thrust roughly into him, pinning him against the door as wanton moans escaped his throat. He really was all bark and no bite, melting into the palm of Mark's hand so easily, so effortlessly, rutting against him even as Mark pulled away from the circle of his arms to yank his sweats and boxers down his thighs. Jaebum looked so beautiful like this, Mark thought, unraveling before him in the seclusion of the hotel room, lips swollen and red and glistering in the opaque light - completely inhibited of all the responsibilities that always weighted him down.   
  
Mark tightened his grip around his cock once the clothes pooled by his ankles, reveling in the velvety texture as his eyes took a purposeful glint and he pushed back against Jaebum, pushing and pushing until he had him flat against the opposite wall. He remained mindful of his back, hand traveling to the slope of Jaebum's spine to soften the impact.   
  
"You look so good, Jae, just so good _—_ "  
  
"Hyung, _please—_ " Jaebum breathes, the delicious expanse of his neck exposed with the way he leans his head back. Mark's eyes darken at his words, pupil blown wide as his hand picks up speed, the other slipping under his shirt to press against the soft skin of his back. Jaebum catches the change, keen even as the pressure builds and ignites a fire in the pit of his stomach. He meets Mark's eyes beneath hooded lids, reaching a hand out to rest it against the slope of Mark's jaw, thumb pulling at his bottom lip. " _Hyung_ _—_ " he moans again, completely unabashed, knowing full well what it's doing to Mark. His triumph doesn't last long though, because a second later he is whimpering as Mark tightens his grip at the base of his cock, palm wrapped so hard around him it's borderline painful and Jaebum feels like he is going to black out.   
  
It only takes a few more steady strokes to make him come undone, white exploding against his taut belly and Mark's hand. Mark seeks his lips as Jaebum trembles from the aftershocks, sucking on Jaebum's tongue as he continued to pump him greedily, drawing out his orgasm until Jaebum groans against his lips and reaches down to still his hand with his own, feeling oversensitive and raw.   
  
Mark pecks his flushed cheek, dragging his sticky hand up Jaebum's thighs and holding his gaze as he brings it to his own lips and licks one finger clean, letting the cum smear against the corner of his lips.  
  
"Want round two?" He asks with a playful quirk of his brow, and Jaebum blushes badly under his hot gaze, shoving him away roughly as Mark laughs.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jaebum realizes the reason Mark hasn't kissed him all night the moment he oldest starts trailing his lips down the expanse of chest, kissing and licking and sucking and Jaebum feels the solid weight of _something_  brushing against his skin with every swipe of Mark's warm tongue.  
  
"Mark," he groans, throat parched from constant overuse and pulling at his restrains. The soft cloth of the ties they had snuck from their stylist's luggage are wound tight around his wrists and only get tighter every time he tugs at them. They are going to leave bruises but he isn't paying attention to that right, instead squirming beneath the body above his, lifting his head to look down at where Mark's sucking a bruise into his abdomen. "Mark, what is— _is that a fucking tongue piercing_?!"  
  
Jaebum feels him laugh against his skin, watches Mark pull off and sit back flush against the growing bulge in Jaebum's boxer briefs. He leans forward then, brushing the damp hair off of Jaebum's forehead as his tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip and Jaebum sees it. Sees the metal sphere embedded deep in the flesh of his tongue, a clear flash of silver before it's back in Mark's mouth and he is grinning down at him.  
  
"W-when did you get that?" Jaebum says, choking back a whimper when Mark sits more firmly on his cock. He squirms, tugging his left wrist forcefully because he wants to touch but can't. Isn't _allowed_ to.  
  
He hadn't known about the fucking piercing before he agreed to be tied up.  
  
"Why? You don't like it?" asks Mark, leaning down to kiss up along the column of Jaebum's neck, and this time Jaebum doesn't stop himself from closing his eyes and letting out a guttural moan as Mark flattens his tongue right up against his jugular, pressing the warm metal against his skin. Jaebum bites down hard on his bottom lip, tasting blood on his tongue as he tucks forcefully against his ties, desperate for control but unable to get any. Mark's kisses against his jaw, lips curving into a smile as he reaches the slope of Jaebum's cheek and gives him an insultingly innocent peck.  
  
"You agreed," Mark smirks and if Jaebum wasn't tied up right now he'd flip him and fuck it off his face. He opens his mouth to retaliate instead, chest heaving and marked with red blotches, but just as Jaebum is about to speak Mark rolls his hips slowly against him, cutting off Jaebum's words and turning them into a low whine. It's too much, especially as Mark reaches up and laces his fingers with the ones of Jaebum's bound hand, grabbing Jaebum's hair with the other to pull his head back forcefully against the pillows. Power suits Mark, Jaebum thinks even as the frustration simmers beneath his skin and he tries to keep his eyes open. The spark in Mark's eyes make him look like a soiled angel, like Jaebum has corrupted him and made him enjoy a dirty sin. 

Only they both know it's the other way around.  
  
"O-okay." The hand at the back of Jaebum's hair moves forward then, fingers curving delicately around the expanse of his neck and Jaebum's breath hitches, eyes falling shut as Mark runs his thumb over the bump of his Adam's apple, then pulls Jaebum's bottom lip between his teeth and start moving.  
  
Jaebum can feel it, the brush of metal against the roof of his mouth when Mark kisses him deep,  grinding hard and then slow and then hard again, his own hard cock trapped between the shirt he still has on and Jaebum's exposed abs. Precum drips down from the head and onto Jaebum's heated skin, smearing between them lewdly as he sucks Mark's tongue into his mouth, pulls the metal between his teeth. He feels Mark untangle their hands and move his down between them, but as Mark grips the base of his dick his knuckles dig into the hardened bulge in Jaebum's boxer briefs. Jaebum breaks away from the kiss with a quiet gasp, hips bucking so hard it catches Mark off guard and he moans loudly into Jaebum's mouth, tightens his fingers around Jaebum's neck and himself. It's not enough to leave Jaebum breathless or for it bruise, but his toes curl into the duvet and he leaks copiously under the damp cotton of his underwear.  
  
"Mark-ya," Jaebum whimpers into the older's mouth.  
  
"Hm?" Mark grips the side of Jaebum's briefs and forces it painfully down his thighs, grips the back of his own shirt and throws it over and behind his head with a devilish smile on his angelic lips. Jaebum doesn't tug at the cloth that ties him to the bed anymore. Not anymore.  
  
"Mark." A hand closes over his dick, thumb rubbing at the wet tip."Ah...  _Ah!._ "  
  
The fingers around Jaebum's neck tighten tantalizingly, short blunt nails raising goosebumps on his skin. Mark raises the other hand to brush his knuckles over Jaebum's cheek, wiping the frustrated tear that trickles down from the corner of Jaebum's eye. His smile is soft even as the words he says next give Jaebum a clear glimpse of the metal in his mouth, leave him more breathless than he has ever been.  
  
"Baby, I'm gonna fuck you so good."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops i did it again~


	3. Chapter 3

Mark's wrists are bound so tightly he can barely move, sweat trickling down the side of his neck from how worked up he's gotten in the ten minutes of just laying there - cheek flush against the mattress, hazy eyes trained on Jaebum. He is sitting on the armchair a few feet away from the bed, watching Mark with darkening eyes. It makes Mark's cock strain painfully against the hardness of the bed, the way Jaebum's gaze travels from Mark's eyes to his plump lips, then down, gently down to where Mark's hands are bound against the small of his back, right next to the gentle swell of his bare ass.

He is so turned on it hurts, but Jaebum only watches him struggle and moan and writhe futilely against the duvet of the bed, making no move to touch Mark even thought Jaebum's cock has already tented the flimsy material of his boxers. The long outline of his dick against the blue cotton is so visible and Mark feels parched, like he he hasn't drank a drop of water in days.

Jaebum catches his eyes lingering on his lap and a smirk plays on his lips, and Mark can't help but let out a low groan when he sees the younger man drag a hand down to the base of his dick, using the other to lean against the armrest of the chair. He watches Mark with amusement and it finally clicks in Mark's brain the reason why Jaebum had forgone the gag this time. Everyone was gone except Bambam, and the second youngest had fallen into the habit of sleeping with his headphones lately. He'd bid them goodnight long ago, a good two hours probably. There was no way he could hear.

Mark watches Jaebum tug at the waistband of his boxers, watches the way the Korean's eyes close as he gives himself a long stroke under his boxers. Mark's breath catches in his throat at the sight of his head leaking past the thin cloth.

"Jaebum-ah," he calls, but of course Jaebum doesn't listen. Of course he doesn't. This is Mark's punishment for the stint he pulled on Jaebum in the public bathrooms of the broadcast studios. It was hot, but it was still a risk. And anything that had to do with risks set alarms off in Jaebum's head.

Good thing I know how to punish you, Jaebum had whispered into his ear on his way out of their mini van and a shiver had ran down Mark's back.

After all, Mark might like thinking Jaebum is all bark and no bite. But sometimes, just sometimes, Jaebum does bite back. He bites back hard.

He bites back and draws blood.

The lube is a stark coldness against the rim of his ass but it warms quickly as Jaebum moves his fingers back and forth, using his thumb to stroke persistently along his perilium. Mark can feel the heavy weight of his cock against the back of his thigh. There are tears at the corners of his eyes, hot tears trailing down his cheeks in droplets because Jaebum isn't even in him but it feels so good, so damn good to have him lick and kiss and claim him as his own. But he is also too big, and as he places the head of his cock inside him, dotted condom stretched wide, Mark gasps and tries to move his hands to push against Jaebum's abs. He has a safeword, they always do, and he wants this so bad, so fucking bad - he wants the pain and the white hot pleasure, he wants the scratches down his back. But his body is lithe and it clamps around Jaebum like a vice, who gasps and stops pressing in, massaging the older boy's ass as he catches his breath.

"Jesus, why are you so fucking tight," he mouths against Mark's neck, pressing in again and-

"Shit, shit you are too big, I-I can't" But it's not his safeword and Jaebum knows what he wants. He always knows what Mark wants. So he presses a hand flat against Mark's tummy and keeps guide him back agaiin, sliding in inch by inch. He threads the fingers of his other hand through one of Mark's bound ones behind his back, kissing his spine as he threatens to split him in half.

He isn't even halfway in and it hurts too good. Too fucking good. Mark groans, clutching his lover's hand harder as Jaebum keeps guiding his cock in with his thumb. When the friction makes him stop again and Mark slumps again the bed, energy draining quickly but so horny and aching in the best way possible, Jaebum turns him and kisses him on the lips, a glint in his eyes.

"Tired so quickly? You have to take it all."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys lets admit it, mark and jaebum both give me serious sadomasochistic vibes


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

He's bent over. Jaebum's bent over the bathroom sink, hands flat against the cold obsidian marble. The surface matches the color of his T-shirt, which stretches taut over the width of his tensed shoulders and hangs loose over the rest of his body as Mark slams into him with a particular hard thrust. 

The grip on Jaebum's hip tightens at the moan that rips out of his throat, fingers digging into his flesh, blunt nails leaving behind half moans in their wake. He is going to have the imprints for days, can already see the pink as he turns his head to look at Mark from behind his sweaty bangs. 

They are in the hotel's bathroom, aren't even sharing rooms and he has no idea what's gotten into Mark. All he remembers is being dragged in and kissed until his body was but a mess under Mark's insistent hands. Jackson or Yugyeom or whoever he is sharing the room with could walk in any minute, but Jaebum can't think straight enough to tell Mark off, much less to complain about unlocked doors. 

" _Ah_."

He can feel the heavy brush of his neglected cock against his stomach leaking copiously over his skin, but as Jaebum moves a trembling hand down to hold it and bring himself some relief, a hand grabs his wrist and pulls it to rest against his back. Mark moves closer, pressing in until he bottoms out and his chest is flush against the wide expanse of Jaebum's back. 

"If you want to come," he whispers against the shell of Jaebum's ear, "it'll have to be from just this."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing lately is as dry as the sahara desert. i attempted to write smut to see if it'd help but idk T_T


	5. Chapter 5

 

"Does it hurt...?" Mark whispers against his jaw as Jaebum throws his head back against the pillows. His hand moves from Mark's thigh to press against his abs, fingers pushing Mark back the slightest bit as he tries to catch his breath.

"Give me—give me a minute," Jaebum pants, chest heaving and sleeked with sweat. He feels Mark kiss his collarbone as he moves back to give him some space and closes his eyes when Mark's hand moves from the pillow to push back the hair matted to his forehead. Jaebum leans into the touch, willing his body relax.

"You okay?" Mark asks, his free hand rubbing soothingly up and down Jaebum's side. The bed creaks as Jaebum moves his hips to adjust, but Mark's still in him and he hisses when the movement shifts him deeper. Mark tenses above him, hand clasping down on Jaebum's hips to stop himself from sinking into the tempting heat. He starts moving back, reaching between them to guide himself out. "Jaebum—"

Jaebum groans, nails digging into Mark's waist. "No— hyung, I—"

"Shhh, I'm not going anywhere." He can feel Mark stroking the smooth skin of his inner thigh as he moves out and Jaebum bites back a whimper, mildly disappointment in himself because his head fees heavy with want even as his body aches. Mark's fingers trail up to press against the rim of his ass, stroking him softly as Jaebum slums against the bed, trying to ground himself by ignoring the fading tendrils of pain and focusing solely on the way Mark's kissing a path down his chest. 

"Seriously, how do you do it..." Jaebum asks him a few minutes after, once his heart is no longer threatening to burst through his rib cage. He licks his dry lips as he looks down to see Mark sucking a bruise on his hip. 

Mark chuckles at the incredulity in his voice, moving to rest his cheek against Jaebum's stomach leisurely. One of his hands pushes Jaebum's leg off his body to rest again the bed instead, and Jaebum bites back a moan when he starts caressing the length of it.

"You need to relax," Marks tells him. Jaebum scoffs, chucking a pillow that Mark dodges with ease. 

"That doesn't help. It still hurt." There is a petulant pout starting to pull on his lips, but Mark only seems to find the situation amusing, laughing at Jaebum even as he wraps his fingers around his dick. 

"You're the one who wanted to try..."

There is a long, deliberately slow stroke. A very unhurried _up_ and _down_ that has Jaebum shivering from head to toe. He gulps, moving his weight to rest on one elbow so he can look down at Mark.

"I wanted to make you f-feel good—" 

Mark doesn't answer, only smiling back at Jaebum with a light in his eyes that makes his heart skip a beat. But he does hum against Jaebum's skin, and he feels the vibration spread widely to his fingertips. Jaebum moves his free hand to tangle in Mark's hair, entranced by how close his pink tongue is to the swell of his cock. 

But just as he tries to guide his mouth towards it, Mark pulls back, sitting up as he moves his hands to Jaebum's hips. 

"I want to try something," he tells him with intent behind the press of his hands. Jaebum looks at him with dazed eyes. 

"Huh?"

And that's how Jaebum finds himself lying on his stomach, ass propped up by a pillow under him and with Mark kissing the slope of his lower spine. His canines keep catching on Jaebum's skin and his hands are massaging his thighs and it's too much. 

"Mark, I don't—" He tries but then Mark's lips have moved past the curve of his ass and are kissing him  _there_ and Jaebum can't breathe, can only gasp and tense up in surprise as he feels a wam wet tongue move from his balls to the rim of his ass. The feeling is so foreign and shocking he grasps the blankets and tries to push away, moving up on the bed. But Mark pulls him back easily with his hands, hiding his ass back to his face and holding Jaebum tightly and then he _sucking_  and jesus fucking _christ_ —

He eats him out with perfectly timed licks and unrelenting sucks, mouth velvety soft and _so warm_ , until Jaebum is nothing but a choking trembling mess beneath his lips, painfully hard against the pillow and leaking frustrated tears at the corner of his eyes. He thinks he is going to pass out when Mark pulls back to blow on him gently, but then he hears the familiar sound of a bottle being uncapped. 

"Just a bit more," Mark whisper tightly, moving two fingers in him with ease, curling them tenderly as he nuzzles his back. 

All he can do is gasp and take it in. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna sound hella wrong (but then again i'm writing porn so lmao) but writing unrelated smut pieces is kinda... cathartic in the nonsexual way lol


	6. Chapter 6

Maybe it's the heat of the onsen - intense but tantalizingly sweet as it soothes the ache in their tired muscles. Or maybe it's the way the chill of the night contrasts so starkly against the warmth of the water swaying around their bodies. It might even be the way Jaebum groans in contentment as he sinks down to his shoulders in the hot springs, the sound of his heady voice sending sparks down Mark's back. 

It definitely has something to do with the fact that Jinyoung left back to his room more than ten minutes ago, and Mark knows everyone else is either long asleep or crowded in Youngjae's room to rave over his latest composition. They were the last three to come to the onsen anyway, considering Mark was out and about with Bambam for most of the day and Jaebum and Jinyoung had decided to stay back to look over comeback preparations for their unit.

Mark's never this risky, at least not in such widely open areas. They are in the private section of the resort with only the stars and rocks and wooden enclosure as companions... but it's still relatively open, and anything open also spells _dangerous_ in glaringly bolded words inside his head. 

They have strict rules for whatever they are playing together, ones Jaebum had been careful to make clear since the very beginning. They have the fate of five others resting on their shoulders and screw ups are not allowed but... 

... but the desire has been licking at Mark's insides since before they got here, and the wide _naked_ expanse of Jaebum's shoulders and the sight of his pale body below the scalding water is doing very little to help Mark in his quest to keep control. 

And those _sounds_ Jaebum keeps letting out every time he moves, something between a sigh and moan as the cool air mingles with the steam rising around them and kisses his unblemished skin - it's just making everything so hard and Mark can feel himself hardening beyond belief. 

Mark resists at first, crossing his arms and resting his back against the rocks to calm the fire that burns his way down his veins and makes the scorching water around him feel lukewarm. He manages, somewhat, to subdue it the slightest bit, training his eyes on the billowing tree branches past the enclosure for a good few minutes instead of Jaebum's biceps, but a low groan snaps his gaze back towards his companion. 

Jaebum stares back at him with lidded eyes, heavy with want as he heaves an inaudible sigh. For a brief moment Mark zones in on the sharp line of Jaebum's jaw, were dropplets clings stubbornly to the jut of his bone, and thinks of how his glisterning skin would taste on his own parched tongue.

Then he notices the subtle rippling of the water around Jaebum's side, and holds his breath as he follows the line of Jaebum's arm slowly to where it disappears below. He gulps thickly, entranced by the way Jaebum strokes himself leisurely in the water, squeezing his girth when Mark let's out a shaky gasp. 

"Will you kiss me now?" 

Mark looks up at the sound of his voice, drinking in the way Jaebum closes his eyes for the briefest of moments when their gazes meet, head tilting back as his hand picks up speed. Another breathless moan fills the silence between them, low and honey sweet. God. He sounds undone.

He _looks_ undone. 

Mark can't wait to watch him fall apart at the seams. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried something different here, can ya tell? HEHE. 
> 
> consider this my very small apology at how long the next chapter of little bouquet of forget-me-nots is taking. really. i have no excuse other than i'm lazy. (also please forgive me if you find typos and do point them out. i wrote this in like 15 minutes and i just wanted to post it because i really am sorry!)


	7. Chapter 7

Jaebum stared, completely entranced. 

Mark quivered beneath him, the muscles of his back rippling delicately under Jaebum's hand. His milken skin shone from sweat, and if Jaebum's heated gaze hadn't been elsewhere he would have also noticed the way Mark's red hair stuck uncomfortably to his nape and how his breaths were still coming out in pants. He had never come this hard before.

Jaebum's eyes were instead focused on the abused red of Mark's rim , swollen and pretty against the older's otherwise alabaster skin. The cum leaked sloppily from it, dribbling down the back of Mark's thigh and onto the unprotected bed sheets as Jaebum guided his cock out of him slowly and heard Mark almost choke on a gasp. 

 _Goodness_. He reached out to caress Mark's left cheek, kneading it in his palm as he pulled it gently to the side to watch the creamy texture run over Mark' skin. _Damn, he is completely soaked._

He had only come a few minutes ago but Jaebum could already feel his cock throbbing with need. The overstimulation made him feel light headed and greedy even though he knew Mark was fucked out. Jaebum leaning forward, caging the older man within his arms and peppering kisses on his spine. 

"Ah..." Mark whined against the pillows, making to turn under Jaebum's body only to be pushed back down by his frame. "You're heavy," he groaned. 

"Wait--" Jaebum whispered hastily, sounding out of breath. He looked down between them, circled his thumb against the tight ring of muscle and drank in the way Mark bit back a moan and opened up to his touch. More cum oozed out, smearing on Jaebum's fingers obscenely as Mark lifted his head off the pillows to look back. 

Their eyes met just as Jaebum pushed a finger in to the second knuckle, stayed on each other even as Jaebum bent it and pulled it out so it'd catch on the puckered rim.

Mark chewed on his bottom lip, glaring with mild exasperation when he felt the heavy weight of Jaebum's dick back against his ass. Still, his cheeks were dusted with the prettiest pink and Jaebum could not bring himself to stop.

He leaned down to kiss Mark's swollen lips, sucked Mark's tongue gently into his mouth so he could taste the lingering hint of nicotine. 

The head of his cock slipped back into Mark's welcoming heat with a squelch, and Jaebum moaned unabashedly as he pushed in halfway and watched the precum drip out from the sides. 

"Mark--" Jaebum begged breathlessly, senselessly as he closed his eyes, too overwhelmed at all the sensations his body would barely withstand.  "Babe--"

"Mm... y-yeah?"

"Let me come in you again. Ah--! Just... just please let me come."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws herself into hell*  
> guys... the amount of markbum moments lately are fucking with my brain. did you see that lil clip of mark making jaebum dance?... and how he stated at mark's mouth like he was gonna lean in.  
> fuck :)


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Jaebum, Mark thinks, looks best kneeling between Mark's thighs. 

There is something about the way Jaebum's sharp features soften demurely when he's got Mark's cock deep in his mouth, in the way he sucks tenderly at the head and keeps a sturdy but gentle grip around the shaft. 

For someone who tends to jump the gun and swim stubbornly in murky waters once he's made up his mind, Jaebum gives head with an almost innocent tentativeness - as if he's unsure for once and using every ounce of his being to make up for the uncharacteristic lack of confidence. Mark runs his fingers through Jaebum's silky black hair, tilting his head to the side as he watches his cock disappear past Jaebum's lips.

It's impossibly hot to watch a level headed person like Jaebum loose his bearings, entirely too addictive to witness the clarity in Jaebum's eyes bleed into pure desire at the first sight of Mark's bare skin. Mark loves the tight warmth of Jaebum's ass squeezing his dick when he thrusts into him, loves when Jaebum throws his head back when he is about to come untouched - but what Mark loves most is watching Jaebum as he does now, as Jaebum puts his own desire aside to take care of Mark. 

It speaks so true of who Jaebum is as a person, giving quietly without asking for much in returning and Mark loves him for it, loves that these actions are second nature to him and done without much thought. 

Jaebum hums, accommodating the girth in his mouth as he takes Mark's cock in until it hits the back of his throat and breathes through his nose. Mark smiles softly even as a sharp wave of pleasure starts to overtake his mind. 

"Look at me, Jaebum-ie," Mark commands, biting his bottom lip when Jaebum looks up to meet his eyes, sliding his mouth up the shaft slowly and keeping the head in his mouth as he sucks harder. Mark hisses, tightening his hold on Jaebum's nape. 

With them it's a constant game of push and pull, of dominating and being dominated in tandem with their mood. But Mark rather likes the way Jaebum's overpowering presence dulls when he's feeling heavy with lust, when he looks at Mark in public and Mark can see the vestiges of desire slipping through his carefully placed mask of poise. 

Jaebum takes his mouth off with a wet pop, pumps Mark's cock with his left hand as Mark feels himself getting closer to the edge. 

"Does it feel good?" Mark can hear Jaebum whisper to him as he shuts his eyes, feeling the pleasure starts to boil within him. Jaebum's voice is soft and honey sweet, his breath warm against Mark's flushed skin. 

"So good..." Mark moans back. A sturdy hand presses down on his pelvis, then trails downwards to curl at the base of his cock. Mark opens his eyes, sends Jaebum a heady look that has the youngest humming in contentment. 

If Mark was Jaebum's undoing, then Jaebum was his. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda really loved writing this hah 
> 
> comments keep making me come baaaack :3

**Author's Note:**

> anyone else think markbum is hot as fuck?


End file.
